Albert Fools Day
Albert Fools Day is the first oneshot in Give Geeks A Chance Story It was a nice day at Danvile High School. Stacy and Albert were hanging out near the lockers. Albert: Hey Stacy. Stacy: Albert why are you hanging out here, instead of heading right to class? Albert: I usually do, but i like to be "cool" so I wanna hang out with you, Stacy: Ok try to be cool again. and 2. Don't you know what today is? Albert: Friday? Stacy: It's april fools day! It's not safe to be here! Albert: You mean national troll day? That doesn't scare me. Stacy: But you're a nerd, you get pranked all the time, and that's on a normal day! Albert: Don't worry Stacy, no one pulls pranks me, cuz by now they now there's no point since i never get angry or anything. Stacy: But what about me? I always get pranked, because of how stupid i am. Albert: Oh Stacy, you're not stupid! Don't worry, as long as I'm around, no one will prank you! Stacy: That's very sweet of you, but i just know i'll get pranked. Albert: It's ok Stace, no one's pranking MY girlfriend! Stacy: *Giggles* Then, they were approached by a rather mean looking individual. Guy: Hey Stacy: Oh boy. Albert: What? Stacy: Albert, this is Matt. He's...one of my Ex boyfreinds. Albert: First coltrane and chad, now this guy? Do you have like 7 evil exes or something? Stacy: No of course not! I have WAY more then that! O Matt: Don't worry, I'm not here to beat up your boyfriend here. Stacy: Oh...good! But what are you here for? Matt: I've decided to be the better man here. So I got you a little gift, Stacy. Stacy: Really? Thanks! Albert: Hmmm, normally i would be suspicious, but...this guy seems ok Matt handed Stacy a box. Stacy: This is so exciting! Stacy opened the box, not knowing there was no bottom to it, and that Matt was reaching trough the bottom of it oddly fast... Albert: Wait Stacy, stop! Then, his fist came up and hit her in the face. (Note: The author does not condone abuse to woman, especially stacy.) Matt: April Fools! Albert: You son of a-No, I'm not wasting my emotions on you. Matt: Dude, i just punched your girlfriend. Do something about it! Albert: I know better then to get angry over a real life troll. Matt: Whatever. If you aren't gonna react to that, I'm out. Albert then went over to help Stacy up. Albert: Are you ok, Stacy? Stacy: I...I think. Man, he's such a jerk! Albert: It's ok. I knew there was a reason you broke up with him. But don't worry, you have me now. Stacy: Yea...but why didn't you get revenge on that guy? Albert: I don't get mad at people like that. Then, Al pulled out a button thing and pressed it. Meanwhile... Jingle Singers: Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated! Doofenshmirtz: And now to activate my new invention, the prank-inator! But before he could do anything, the inator activated by itself! Doofenshmirtz: What the-I didn't do that! Back at school, Albert was still with stacy. Stacy: You...don't get mad? Albert: No. Just then, the prank intor hit Matt Stacy: What was THAT? Matt then slipped on a banana peel, and landed in a big ol cream pie. Kid: Hey look, he got pranked! Let's laugh at him! Albert: I get even. Stacy: I don't know how you did that Al...but thanks, *Kisses Albert* Albert: I love April Fools day. Trivia The crack about the 7 evil exes if a referece to Scott Pilgrim Vs The World Category:Albert Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Dialogue Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends